The invention relates to a rolling-sliding unit comprising a profiled sleeve, on the internal surface of which outer raceways are provided at least at certain sites, and having a journal which is movable in the axial direction in said profiled sleeve, on the external surface of which inner raceways are provided at least at certain sites, and having balls which, for torque transmission, are arranged in mutually assigned paired outer raceways and inner raceways. The invention also relates to a jointed shaft with a rolling-sliding unit of this type.
In conventional rolling-sliding units of the aforementioned type, which are often used in jointed shafts, the danger exists that before installation in a vehicle, for example, during transportation, shaking occurs and causes abrupt extension or retraction of the journal relative to the profiled sleeve. This can lead to damage to the components of the rolling-sliding unit and such damage might not be noticeable until later.
It is also known with conventional rolling-sliding units of the aforementioned type to limit the maximum permissible travel by which the journal is displaceable relative to the profiled sleeve in that securing rings or the like are provided in the inner raceways and/or the outer raceways. The maximum displacement travel is therefore limited in that the balls and/or a cage which may be provided make(s) contact with a securing ring of this type. It is herein considered to be disadvantageous that the raceways, which are relatively expensive to produce, are shortened by securing rings or the like. In the interests of saving weight, it is preferable to make the journal as short as possible so that the raceways do not have to be extended unnecessarily.